


Flowershop Galaxy (art exchange)

by MelMeikoMeiLing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, happy birthday shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing/pseuds/MelMeikoMeiLing
Summary: Art exchange gift!! I went with a "tattoo artist Keith and flowershop owner Shiro" vibe.What if sometime after they met, and Shiro told Keith how he wished he could fly in space, but owning the shop came first because it was his grandfather's legacy? So, for Shiro's birthday, Keith gave him one of those galaxy lamps and well--that would help solidify the decision Shiro was going to make?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Flowershop Galaxy (art exchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrowsoundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrowsoundtrack/gifts).



__

_As the lamp submerged them within the threads of its cosmic magnificence, the only universe Keith took witness of was Shiro._


End file.
